The production of non-woven fabric from a batt or web of random, loose fibers by ultrasonic point bonding techniques is known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,399, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Such fabric, however, gives rise to problems in dyeing. The bonding points, where crossing contacting loose fibers have been fused together, have had the crystalline structure of the fiber altered by heat. The consequence of such alteration is that in general the bonding points do not dye to the same degree of uniformity by conventional dyeing processes and are highly visible in the finished fabric giving rise to an undesirable appearance.